Un Sábado Cualquiera
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: Kurt y Blaine han estado casados durante doce años ya y hace casi seis que decidieron añadir niños al retrato familiar. Como cada sábado su pequeño hijo se cuela entre las sábanas para despertarlos y comenzar el día.


Disclaimes: Glee le pertenece a Ryan Murphy y a FOX, yo solo uso sus personajes y sus contenidos en pro de una diversión creativa y sin ánimos de lucro.

**UN SÁBADO CUALQUIERA**

Es un día soleado en uno de los tantos suburbios de Nueva York, en una de las hermosas casas con jardín lleno de rosas amarillas y rojas se escuchan pasos en el piso superior. Un pequeño niño de unos cinco años se encuentra haciendo el ya rutinario camino de los sábados hacia el cuarto de sus padres, con cuidado abre la puerta intentando así hacer el menor ruido posible y se acerca a la cama para poder subir en ella; ambos padres están dormidos descansando de una larga semana llena de ensayos, grabaciones, agujas e hilos, Rory se cuela por debajo del brazo de su padre Kurt el cual reposa sobre el estomago de su padre Blaine cuyos rizos se encuentran esparcidos y libres de gel por la almohada.

Kurt siente el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo debajo de su brazo, sonríe para sí; su hijo tomo esa pequeña rutina de los sábados cuando tenía tres años y desde entonces no hay fin de semana que no empiece de la misma forma. Retira el brazo de su esposo para poder abrazar por completo al niño quien al sentir la caricia rio suavemente y su padre le deposita un beso en el cabello. Rory siempre ha sido un niño dulce, gusta de regalar abrazos y de acurrucarse con sus padres, así como siempre andar con una sonrisa en su rostro que se refleja en sus brillantes y hermosos ojos azules (cortesía de su donadora de óvulos). Le mira y le sonríe, dándole permiso para lo que sabe que hará y solo se queda allí, siendo un observador más del ataque efectuado contra Blaine.

Blaine siente un peso extra en su pecho pero eso no es suficiente para despertarlo, Rory comienza a llenarle la cara de besos y a jugar con su cabello recibiendo un sonoro ronquido por repuesta.

-¡Papi despierta!

Kurt rió ante la demanda de su hijo, siempre es el mismo procedimiento: le besa, juega con su cabello, le llama y le vuelve a besar. Mientras esto ocurre y sabiendo que tomara un tiempo hacer que el hombre se despierte se levanta para ir al baño y lavarse los dientes y la cara. Rory es su pequeño milagro, de eso no cabe, aun el temor sube por su espalada cuando recuerda el día que nació:

_Kurt y Blaine Hummel-Anderson se encuentran en la sala de espera del Hospital de Nueva York, ambos no pueden dejar de observar todo con cara de preocupación, se supondría que ese día no llegaría si no hasta dentro de dos meses más._

_-Todo estará bien-les animó Burt aunque en el intento busca consolarse a si mismo._

_Hace cerca de ocho meses les llegó la respuesta a un año de intensa búsqueda: encontraron una mujer dispuesta a ser la madre sustituta de su futuro hijo o hija. A pesar de que no solo el matrimonio homosexual es legal sino también la adopción aun quedan muchas personas que piensan que está mal y que la crianza debe ser ejercida solo por parejas heterosexuales. Intentaron adoptar pero no sintieron conexión alguno con los niños de los hogares que fueron a visitar, por lo que al final se desencantaron por una madre sustituta; llevó un poco de tiempo conseguir la indica. _

_Georgia llegó hasta ellos a través de la agencia explicando que necesitaba el dinero para terminar de pagar la universidad, acordaron usar el esperma de Kurt y el óvulo de una donante anónima. Todo el embarazo se había desarrollado sin ninguna anomalía, todo bien hasta ese día._

_Kurt recibió una llamada en pleno ensayo de West Side Story, ese día es su última función y ha recibido excelentes críticas a lo largo de la temporada por su papel de Tony por lo que está sumamente feliz, siente que tiene todo en su vida. Uno de los productores pidió que pararan en plena escena de "Somewhere" y se acerco a él, no sabe cómo pero solo ver su mirada de preocupación y un poco de pena intuyó que algo iba mal con su bebé. Salió corriendo del teatro sin preocuparle nada._

_Detiene su andar un momento para ver la sala de espera, su padre está ahí, al igual que Carole, Finn y una Rachel embarazada de su tercer hijo (que al parecer sería una niña), Blaine toma su mano sacándolo de sus pensamientos, su mirada está llena de preocupación y miedo y él sabe que la suya debe tener un aspecto similar. No hablan, saben lo que están pensando, solo se reconfortan en el silencio. De pronto la doctora Jensen se aproximó hacia ellos, ambos inspiraron profundo._

_-¿Está todo bien?- Burt fue el único con el valor de preguntar, el miedo se refleja en sus ojos._

_-El bebé está vivo- fue lo primero que dijo y todos en la sala dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio-, está bajo de peso y solo mide cuarenta centímetros, tendremos que mantenerlo en incubadora al menos una semana para que pueda ganar un poco de peso y su pulmones se maduren un poco._

_-¿Cómo está Georgia?-preguntó Blaine puesto que no era solo la vida su hijo el que estaba en peligro ese día._

_-Está bien, exhausta y tardará en recuperarse un poco más de lo normal. Ahora ¿les gustaría ver a su hijo?_

_-¡Sí!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo._

_Se tomaron fuertemente de las manos, nunca habían sentido tanto miedo en su vida, ese bebé ha sido su motor desde que decidieron tenerlo y pensar que lo hubieran haber perdido hace que una extraña sensación se instale en su estomago. Llegaron al pabellón y no pudieron evitar llevarse las manos libres a sus respectivas bocas porque allí, en una incubadora, está la cosa más pequeña y rosada que han visto en su vida y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a correr libres por sus mejillas._

_-Es perfecto-suspiró Blaine_

_-Es nuestro pequeño milagro_

_Dos semanas después los orgullosos padres pudieron llevarse su hijo a casa. Georgia se recuperó más rápido de lo que la doctora esperaba y volvió a Minnesota a mediados de esa semana. Esperaron en el pabellón hasta que la doctora les dio orden de irse y tomando a Rory Burt Hummel-Anderson se marcharon a casa._

_Una vez en su apartamento en el centro de Manhattan, se pudieron dar el lujo de al fin descansar, estar veinticuatros horas en el hospital no era muy agradable pero valía la pena, es una suerte contar con la ayuda no solo de Burt y Carole sino también la de Rachel y Finn que estaban más que contentos con al fin tener un ahijado._

_-Se parece a ti Kurt-comento su padre ese primer día en casa, era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de cargarlo._

_La primera noche fue horrible, Rory se despertaba cada dos horas llorando tan fuerte que ambos juraban que podía llegar a despertar al edificio entero pero a la vez sentían un enorme alivio al escuchar su llanto porque les recordaba que estaba vivo._

_-Creo que heredó tu fuerza para cantar notas altas-bromeó su esposo cuando alimentaba a su hijo cerca de las cuatro de la mañana._

_-Cuando tenga ocho años le enseñare el falsete-dijo medio dormido._

Y cinco años después helos ahí, con un sano niño de cinco años que intenta despertar a como dé lugar al padre aun dormido.

-¡Papi es sábado!-vuelve a llamar, pensando que tal vez recordarle el día en que se encuentra le hará reaccionar.

Blaine despierta dejando salir un enorme bostezo, por un momento piensa en darse media vuelta y seguir durmiendo pero escucha la insistente voz de su hijo pidiendo desesperadamente que salga de la cama, lo más seguro es que ese día quiera desayunar en Central Park para después emprender el viaje a Ohio a visitar a sus abuelos. A veces es bastante cansado el viaje que hacen cada dos fines de semana al mes para visitar a sus padres y a los de Kurt pero valía la pena ver a su familia interactuar con su hijo, después de lo que les costó aceptar que se casara con Kurt a los veintiún años y decidieran tener Rory a los veintisiete.

Muchos pensaron que la boda era apresurada pero para ellos no, iniciar con lo que sería el resto de sus vidas tan pronto fue la mejor decisión que pudieron hacer; ambos disfrutan su vida de casados, supieron enfrentarse a diversos obstáculos no solo en el plano personal sino también a las vicisitudes presentes cuando ambos se enfrentaron al mundo del espectáculo (Broadway y al mundo de la industria musical) y salieron victoriosos ante todo ello. Después cuando decidieron que querían un hijo de nuevo sus padres expresaron su disconfort, alegando que no es algo prudente de hacer cuando ambos empezaban a ser conocidos en el medio pero Kurt y él se sentían más que preparados para agregar a un niño a su familia, ambos querían (y aun quieren) dos o tres hijos, el ocho de mayo del año 2022 fue el día más aterrador y feliz de su vida.

-¡Despertaste!- exclamó el niño mientras su padre lo toma en brazos y le devuelve varios de los besos que le ha dado antes.

-Buenos días campeón ¿dormiste bien?

-Ah-ha ¿iremos a visitar a los abuelos hoy?-fue la primera pregunta, por supuesto, no había nada más que adorara Rory que los viajes a Lima, era un poquito irónico a veces.

-Sí cariño ¿dónde está papá Kurt?- le extraña que su esposo aun no haya aparecido por la habitación aun.

-Aquí estoy cariño-anunció mientras sale del baño, se acerca a su esposo y le da un beso en la boca -buenos días.

-Buenos días-correspondió entre el beso.

-¡Euwww!- Rory, a pesar de su dulce persona, está entrando en esa fase donde toda muestra de cariño (léase besos) le causa repulsión y no teme demostrarlo, ambos hombres rieron ante esto.

-Me imagino que dormiste bien considerando lo que le costó a nuestro hijo despertarte.

-Mejor que nunca-le dirigió una sonrisa juguetona-, creo que es hora de hacer el desayuno ¿iremos a Central Park o nos quedamos y comemos panqueques?

-No sé ¿tú qué dices Rory?

-¡Panqueques!

-Entonces será mejor que nos arreglemos y preparemos el desayuno.

Ambos sonrieron, no podían estar más felices con sus vidas que en ese momento.

Hola Gleeks ¿cómo están? Está es mi segunda historia y como verán apoyo el UA donde nuestro querido Rory Flanagan es hijo de Kurt y Blaine, espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

¿Reviews?


End file.
